Electrical power transmission and distribution cables are designed having a load bearing member to support aluminum for electricity conduction. For example, traditional aluminum conductor steel reinforced cables (ACSR) are designed having aluminum conductor to transmit the power wrapped around a steel core that is designed to carry the transfer load. Typical ACSR cables can be operated at temperatures up to 100° C. on a continuous basis without any significant change in the conductor's physical properties related to a reduction in tensile strength. The inherent physical characteristics of the components of these traditional cables limit ampacity.
It is known that ampacity gains can be obtained by increasing the conductor area that wraps the core of the transmission cable. However, increasing conductor weight causes numerous problems. Weight increases due to increased conductor area cause the cable to sag. In addition, large load increases relate to increased tension placed on the cable infrastructure which, depending on the load, may require structure reinforcement or replacement, wherein such infrastructure modifications are typically not financially feasible. Thus, there is financial motivation to increase the load capacity on electrical transmission cables while using the existing infrastructure.
Thus, there is a need to design electricity transmission and distribution cables that can handle increased ampacity without the corresponding sag and weight limitations of the current cables.